Titanicstuck
by Bird-Bean-Salad
Summary: I decided to make a titanic themed homestuck fan fic! I am not going to be following the movie so it's a total guessing game. I am also going to have sub plots of other ships. The main plot is John and Dave, and the sub plot characters are Vriska and Terezi, Nepeta and Equius. rated M for smut scene later on, also some language. I do not own Homestuck.
1. Chapter 1

April 10th 1912.

==Be the rich boy who just boarded the ship.

You are the rich boy who just boarded the ship you didn't want to board. You were perfectly fine where you were. You had been enjoying life in England, even though you weren't from there.

You were born in Texas and had to move to England at age 9 to continue schooling. You never really wanted to leave. But once you got there you honestly preferred it.

You had spent the rest of your school life there; until age 17. Learning basic maths and grammar, though you preferred rapping to any of that.

Your grades were average, you did need to keep them up or else your Bro would have made you go back early. And you didn't want that.

Though you finished school, Bro made you go back earlier than planned. He had said that if you passed with high grades you could stay and get your degree. But your other interests got in the way. Your passion for rapping and bad boy attitude caused your grades to lower and Bro to book the next boat to America.

That happened to be a new boat. The largest boat of the year, the one said to be unsinkable, The Titanic.

It didn't really seem bigger. It actually seemed about the same size; from what you remember. As you walked inside, the grand hall was pretty nice, for a boat. And it smelt new, which bothered you. You weren't too fond of the smell of wood polish.

You reluctantly followed Bro towards a group of people he claimed he knew. Though he never really left the house that much. They were people more rich than you, which you found out when Bro started up a conversation with them about how much money they had.

You awkwardly stood there, adjusting your jacket and resisting the urge to untuck your shirt and get the hell of the boat. You don't get to think twice about when one of the rich man's daughters starts to you.

She was wearing a dark pink purple dress with blue and green ribbons in her hair. On her wrists were many gold bracelets. You weren't really paying attention to the conversation. You were trying to think of a way to get off the boat, but that didn't really work because you kept getting distracted by her voice. It was extremely annoying and full of laughter. You think she said her name was Feferi, but you're not too sure.

She finally stopped talking when her father said it was time to go to their room. Bro agreed with that fact and started walking away to your room.

You arrived at you room C9 and looked around. Most of your stuff from your old room was being opened by crew members and placed in the back where you presumed your room was. Bro told you that you had about an hour to wonder the ship, and then he didn't to meet with the other first class members again. This time for tea.

You didn't want tea, but the thought of you being able to browse around excited you. Maybe you could escape just in time before the ship set sail. You quickly went to check how the unpacking was going, and then decided to help out, because the crew members were doing it all wrong.

After that you went into each room, to get a feel of things, then left your room and went to wonder the decks.

==Be the less rich boy who just acquired some tickets for the ship Titanic.

You are now the boy who is absconding from the venue your friend Karkat got the tickets from. You both were running for the docks. You realised the lines were empty and they were almost ready to close the doors.

"This way!" you yelled to Karkat and ran up the ramp to the almost closed doors. You and Karkat handed your tickets in and quickly ran inside. You just stopped running when someone bumped into you, causing you both to fall to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Karkat said from above you, trying to keep his naturally loud voice to a minimum.

You looked to the person who was now sitting on you and all you saw was a sky of red. His eyes were red. Then you realised you were staring and looked down, feeling the blood rush to your cheeks.

The boy stood up and offered his hand to you. You grabbed it up and he helped you stand.

"Sorry man." He said. You were surprised at his tone. He looked like someone from first class. He probably was. You decided to go with that.

"It's ok sir. I was in your way" You said, remembering your manners towards first class people.

"Don't start with the sir thing. I already get it enough. Just call me Dave." He said. You could tell he was trying to be friendly, but his face was telling a different story. He had a calm face with no expression what so ever.

"I'm John. John Egbert" you say, trying to be less formal but still as much "this is my friend Karkat." You notice his glance and the doors, which were now closed. You all jerked at the boat started, almost falling again.

"Shit…" he said and sighed looking back at you.

"Wanted to get off the ship?" you ask and he nods, with a small look of confusion on his face.

"How'd you tell?" he asked and Karkat interrupted.

"He's really good at reading people. And I think John and I should really get to our rooms. Excuse us _Dave_" Karkat grabbed your arm and dragged you away, while you looked at Dave, and he looked at you, almost amused.

Once you were dragged around a corner, Karkat let you go.

"You are not going to fonder with that boy John." Karkat started on one of his love lectures.

"What!? '_Fonder?_' Karkat, I don't like boys." You say in defence. Sadly he can see right through you.

"John, how long have we been friends? I know you too well. I saw how you looked at him. You like him. But that not how it works. First class can't just go around with third class. Nor the other way. You probably could even get away with being friends… Don't give me that look John.

"When would you even see him? No, don't answer that. I'm just saying you shouldn't try. Even if this somehow would work, though I don't really see how, when this trip is over, you both go your separate ways and you get your heart broken." Karkat doesn't seem done on the topic, but lets you interrupt with a sign.

Not wanting to continue with this conversation you suggest actually going to your room. You look at your ticket; D56. You looked around for a sign or something.

"Stairs are around the _other_ corner" Dave said from back where he was standing, obviously listening to the conversation.

"SHUT UP!" Karkat said, you laughed and grabbed Karkat's arm and took him to the stairs. On the way past Karkat just glared at Dave. You walked down the stairs and found your room, at the other end of the boat. You opened the door to find another set of people in there already.

A girl and a boy. The girl had long black hair and had a small soft face. When she talked she was very a lisp positive. Not much like the boy. He had short brown hair and wore red and blue framed glasses. And when he talked you discovered he had a lisp. Their names were Aradia and Sollux.

They were really nice, but Karkat didn't really seem fond of them too much. To think about it, Karkat wasn't really fond of anyone, but you. You lay on your bed and recalled how you met.

You two met about 5 years ago. It was completely accidental actually. Karkat had a cleaning job at a restaurant and you had a job at the same place to play the piano to entertain guests. You never really noticed each other until Karkat accidentally slipped on a tea spill he was supposed to clean up and fell into the piano. Literally into it. He fell into the open part and broke a few strings. You both were fired.

You felt sorry for him because he was being paid less than you, so you took him out for lunch. Because of his lacking of money he lost his apartment and you allowed him to live with you. He got another job, as did you. He never actually moved out. You both were enjoying each other's company and had become good friends.

When you came back to reality you overheard Karkat having an in-depth conversation with your room members. It was so in-depth that none of them noticed when you left to go find Dave.

Actually you weren't planning on finding Dave. You had planned to look around and get to know where everything was. But that's just what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

==Be the boy who missed his chance to get off the boat.

Maybe missing your chance was going to be a good thing. You did meet a cute boy after all…What are you thinking!? You are not a homosexual. Ok, maybe you are. No, you're not. You decide to think about this later as you go up the stairs to the top of the boat.

The sun is too bright as you cover your eyes and go to the back of the boat where there should be less sun. You sigh as you discover your theory to be wrong. The whole boat is covered in sunlight.

You go to the edge of the boat, where your back is facing the sun and look at the water. It was a bright blue with white foam around the edges where the boat had made its path.

You sighed a rather large sigh, wondering how fast 5 days could go by. You looked over at the other passengers and noticed they were all in pairs. Children with parents, old couples, young couples. You started to miss being around people you knew. You even missed that weird Harley girl from school. You knew her as a friend, nothing more, but you were started to miss her.

"Hey Dave!" you heard a voice from behind you and turned around, being blinded by the sun. You stumbled back and luckily who ever called you, which you think was Egbert, grabbed your waist and pulled you upright before you fell into the bar, almost hitting your head.

You put your hand up to the sun and looked at the person who helped you. Yep, it's John. You could feel your cheeks flushing red as John slowly removed his hands from your hips and he laughed at you a little bit.

You kept your face straight and hoped John wasn't that good at reading you. The only person who was was Bro. Luckily; he only smiled at you and looked out at the ocean.

"Your smile is really weird. You know that Egderp." You said looking out at the water as well.

"Hey!" he looked at you and lightly punched you in the arm; like you were old friends. You just smirked at him then looked back to the water.

"You really fun Dave, considering you're from first class." John shuffled a bit, moving closer to you.

"What do you mean?" you looked at him and he just smiled a goofy smile, showing off his slight over bite.

"Well, usually all first class are, well, snobs. All caught up in how rich they are and what new stuff they just bought. You're not, you just live life it its fullest."

"Don't you?"

"No, I'm kind of third class, not much fun there, all work no pay."

"Well you're on a boat now. Just kick it back and relax."

"Maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"Maybe."

Before you could ask him why, the boat jerked again and John ended up on top of you. Again.

"Dave, what the hell are you doing?" Bro came up and towered over top of you both. John quickly got off of you and took a step to the side, hands behind his back and head down.

You looked up at him and saw he was blushing deeply. You looked up at Bro then gasped as he grabbed your arm, pulled you up, and dragged you away from John. You were dragged into an elevator.

"Dave, you're late. I expected better of you. And who was that?!" He looked at you with his orange eyes.

"John." You said, not trying to show any emotions about what just happened.

"John?" he paused and stared at you. You kept your best to keep your eyes blank and empty. "We'll talk later. You need to tidy up." He started tucking in your shirt, and then went to flattening your hair to the best of his ability. He pulled on your jacket and fastened a few buttons while you awkwardly stood there.

The elevator stopped and you followed him out, thankful to have that over with. You took a seat at the table beside that Feferi chick and Bro. There were a few people at the table, including about two more people your age. The rest were really old. None Bro's age.

The other two people your age, you found out were Rose and, Eridan. Rose was extremely into books and knitting. She didn't really show much expression, sort of like you. But she did smile more often. Eridan on the other hand was completely different.

He was very fond of wizards and magic, though he argued it didn't exist. He was also showy about how he came from. Apparently a pure blood line from the princes of old Europe.

"Then why aren't you currently in the castle?" Rose asked, Feferi giggled and you smirked. He just glared at all of you and asked to be excused.

Everyone laughed but you. You just smirked, and then were shhh-ed by your elders sitting at the other end. The time after that was very quiet. You each talked about how life was before, and what you're each planning on doing when you arrive in America.

Once tea time was over, you all went to do other things. You wanted to go find John but Bro dragged you back to your room.

"Ok Dave," he sat you down on a hard wood chair, pulled out up in front of you and sat. "Do you like this boy?"

You gaped at him.

"Well Dave?" He asked and you still didn't say anything. "Because, I don't mind if you like guys. But everyone else would. If you do, you need to tell me, so you don't get hurt."

You started to interrupt but Bro kept talking.

"You may think you can handle this, but homosexuality is seriously frowned upon. If someone caught you, you probably would be thrown off the boat. No, just put in the prisoner cell room.

"And there's another issue here. He's third class. That is also not allowed. You need to be careful…"

"Hold up Bro. We're just friends. Nothing more." You say, feeling your cheeks flush red.

"Sure, but if you change your mind please tell me. I just don't want you getting hurt." He said and stood up.

"So I can go?" you ask excitement flashing in your eyes.

"Yes" he curtly said and you absconded out of there.


	3. Chapter 3

==Be the boy who probably insulted a first class member and is probably going to be kicked off.

You can't be thrown off, can you? You decide you might possibly be thrown off, so you quickly go back to your room. You notice Karkat, Aradia and Sollux still talking. Then Karkat looks at you and smiles. He doesn't usually do that.

"What's wrong?" he asks you and your cheeks flush red and Aradia laughs.

"Was it this Dave boy Karkat was telling us about?" she asks and you swear you probably looked like a tomato. Then you realized Karkat blabbed about this whole thing. So you punched him in the arm.

"WHAT THE HELL JOHN!?" Karkat yelled and rubbed his shoulder. He almost stood up when Sollux held him back.

"Karkat, if you guyth get into a fight we will all be thrown off thith thip, thip, thip, thhhhh…boat." Sollux corrected his lisp. Karkat nodded and sat back down.

"Sorry Karkat, I just didn't expect you to go blabbing about my personal life" you say and he nods.

You tried to contribute to the conversation at hand but something else was tugging at your mind. You excused yourself and went back to the promenade deck to brows around.

You looked out at the water, when someone called out, "You there, boy."

You turned around and saw a girl with plain long blonde hair, a medium sized blue dress with long black sleeves, a black ribbon around her waist and black boots. You looked at her, pointed to yourself and said me?

"No dumbass, the person out in the water," she walked over to you and stood beside you. You looked at her blankly and she laughed.

"I saw you and that other boy" she said keeping her voice fairly low. Your eyes widened and she laughed again, this time sounding a little bit annoyed.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not gonna tell anyone you like him…"

"I don't like him" you argue "not like that."

"Oh, you think I wouldn't know. I can tell by the way you look at him. Oh don't believe me? Let me just say there's a pretty girl in second class like me whom I fancy." You weren't expecting that.

"Just remember boy, don't be too showy like that. These first class people aren't smart enough to figure out the first few falls, but they'll catch on and you don't want that." You nod, she smiles and walks away.

==Be the blonde girl.

You are not "the blonde girl." You do have a name. Oh, it's not been said? Well your name is Vriska Serket.

"Afternoon Ms. Serket" One of the servers says to you, because you probably said "My name is Vriska Serket" a loud.

You walked through the passage way into the tea room to where you left that girl you fancied. Of course she was staying. She had no choice. She was blind after all. You had been friends for a long time, and became even closer friends when she became blind.

You, her and your other guy friend, were playing a game outside when you were 10. You told them both to look up at the sky, because there was a flock of geese going by. The girl looked at the sun for too long and all of a sudden screamed and stumbled into the street.

A horse carriage was heading right towards her and the boy jumped in front of her and was hit. You never knew what happened to the boy, nor do you now. After the two were taken to the hospital the boy's mother took him away from you two because she was scared he would be hurt again.

You took care of the girl, the girl whose name has not yet been said. Her name is Terezi Pyrope. She smiled when you sat down and asked how you were.

"I talked to the boy I saw today" You told her, pouring her tea. She pulled out a little package, found her cup, and poured it in. It made the steaming liquid red. She loved the colour red. She always has, and still does. She claims to be able to taste the colour. Sometimes you even believe her.

"How was that? What did he say?" she asked and you explained everything you said. Everything. She never took what you said to heart. At least you don't think she does.

You always tell her how much you love her and she always smiles and holds you tight. Always in private. Never in public. You think she knows but you never know what's in her mind.

She adjusted her rather poofy turquoise dress and you reached over and adjusted her red necklace and fixed her red dragon clip. She never flinched when you touch her. She knows it's you, but whenever anyone else touched her without permission she would scream and hit you with her cane.

You remember when she used to wear glasses, pointed red frames. She never really had bad eye sight, she just loved wearing them. She said they made her look nicer; and you couldn't agree more.

After your tea you went for a slow walk around the top deck of the ship. She would always compliment the sound of small children laughing and the sound of the water splashing against the boats walls. You never came to like these sounds but, when you can't see, you guessed it gave her a sense of awareness. An awareness you might never have. You are pretty aware of body language, but that's as far as it gets.

The things she can understand are far beyond anything you can. Maybe that's because she sees the world differently; actually because she hears, smells and tastes the world differently.


	4. Chapter 4

==Be the first class boy running through the halls trying to find John.

That statement is entirely false. You are not running you are quickly walking, and you are not looking for John; you're just hoping to come across him.

You took a few twists and turns and ended up back on the deck where you had originally been. You looked around and didn't see John. This was really starting to piss you off. You just wanted to talk to John and be around him. Not that you liked him that way, it was just he seemed like a person you could get along with pretty well.

You rapidly turned around a corner and bumped into a very tall man around the age of 22. He wore an extremely dark blue suit and his hair fell straight down just above his ears. You looked into his dark blue eyes as he towered above you because of how tall and muscly he was; you didn't back down.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" he said in a quiet tone, but with all seriousness. You looked at him in confusion before he continued.

"I would expect someone of a lower class to do so." Your eyes widened. This man was full of himself, more than most first class guests.

"Dude, I am not of any lower class" You say and he crosses his arms.

"Anyone with that attitude couldn't be from first class, though your suit begs to differ. Perhaps you stole it." You glared at him more, trying to freak him out with your abnormally red eyes, "Did you steal it boy?"

"Did I steal it? I've stolen nothing." And he smiles.

"Sure you didn't boy" he says and grabs your arm; "To the captain with you" He said and started dragging you away. Who did this guy think he was? You seriously had had enough. You were tired of people telling you what to do so you punched him in the side, hard.

He stood there for a second realising what had happened. You could feel your fist aching. He was stronger than he looked.

Your smirk quickly faded as his fist came slamming into your left eye. You stumbled back, and fell over. Your ass was starting to hurt from all the falling today.

"Wait!" You looked at a small girl running towards you both. She was holding up her soft darker green dress as she ran from across the deck. Her short bright red hair was streaming behind her. She stepped in between you both and brushed her bangs out of the way.

"Please sir, don't hurt him. He is in first class. I saw him having tea with the other first classes." She said looking directly at the man. You had to admit that was a brave thing to do. He looked like he was ready to pummel anyone who came in his way but when he looked at the girl he relaxed and fixed his coat.

"You're right…"he mumbled and quickly walked away.

"Oh my gosh your eye! Are you alright sir?" she asked as she sat down beside you. You nod then realise you felt sick. You leaned forward and she started rubbing your back.

"Just breathe in and out, not too deep and not too fast. Like that." You decided to not be bothered with this girl touching you. She seemed to know what she was doing, and she didn't seem like the kind that would hurt you right now.

"My name is Nepeta, Nepeta Leijon" she introduced herself.

"Strider, Dave Strider" You said and sat up.

"Oh Mr. Strider your eye!" she said and lightly tapped below your eye. You winced at the now throbbing pain but didn't say anything. She told you not to move, and she soon returned with a small piece of cold steak. You took it and pressed it against your eye. She smiled and stood up.

"You be good now Strider." She said and ran off.

==Be the ginger girl.

You are the ginger girl. You decided to go find that man who beat up that Strider boy. You went the direction he went, and then stopped. You didn't know where he went, but you were sure he wasn't far. You decided to head towards the tea room.

You walked in and saw a familiar coloured suit, go around a corner. You quickly ran after him and caught him by the arm. He turned and looked at you. His face relaxed a little, then he shook you off his arm.

"What do you want?" He said looking down at you. You really hated your height right now. Even though you were 19, you were incredibly short. And the fact that this man was probably extremely tall for his age wasn't helping.

"It was very rude of you to do that to Mr. Strider" you said, standing on your toes trying to seem tough.

"Who?" he said, looking very confused.

"That boy you punched in the face a few moments ago." You placed your fists on small hips.

"That boy" His face hardened. "He deserved it."

"He did not!" You cross your arms and glare. "He accidentally bumped into you. But you should have been watching where you were going. Either way, that was no reason to pummel him!"

He looked away and took a handkerchief out of his suit pocket and dabbed away the sweat forming on his forehead.

"S-Should I go apologize?" he asked looking down at you worried and confused.

"I would make you, but he probably doesn't want to talk to you." You said uncrossing your arms. "Do you want to come have some tea with me?" You decided to be nice to him after _yelling_ at him

"Oh, uh, yes I guess I shall. And my name is Equius Zahhak by the way." He told you. You lead him to the nearest table and brought him a medium sized cup of Chrysanthemum tea and for yourself a small cup of chamomile tea.

"Would you like any cream or sugar?" you asked and ne nodded. You scurried off to get him some.

==Be the tall man

You are the tall man who has just stopped sweating. You were actually surprised you had. You hardly associated yourself with people of lower classes; but here you were having tea with one of them. When she returned with cream and sugar, you asked her what her name was.

"Oh how rude of me! My name is Nepeta Leijon" she said as poured a splash of cream into your tea and then opened the sugar "How much would you like?"

"Just one" You told her and she obliged. "So tell be about yourself Ms. Leijon"

"Well I came from a family business. A butcher shop. I was in charge of using the extra meat to lure other animals closer so my father could shoot them." She took a sip of her tea "and I do love cats. They are somewhat of an obsession though" she laughed and you smiled.

"I was in training for the army" you decided to tell her about your life "there were many rules, and I followed each of them. I was 19 then, but that was three years ago.

"Anyways, later that year I was sent back home. Back home I did have a show horse. But this year I had to sell him. Not because of a lacking of money or anything, but because we needed an extension of the house and his stable was in the way."

"I'm sorry about your horse." She said, pouring herself another cup of tea.

"That's fine" you say finishing off your tea. "And thank you for the tea Ms. Leijon, but I must be going" you stood up.

"Can I meet you again?" she asked looking a bit sad.

"Yes. Meet me here tomorrow at 2 pm sharp" you said before leaving to her quiet but audible "yay."

Maybe this second class girl wouldn't be so bad to be around after all.


	5. Chapter 5

==Be the 3rd class boy.

You don't feel like a third class person. You had quickly passed through the first class rooms looking for Dave. You got strange looks probably because your grey pants; loose white shirt and blue suspenders didn't look too first class.

You honestly couldn't care. You wanted to see Dave. Because maybe you did like him. You decided to go to where you last saw him, hoping you'd find him. You ran up the last set of stairs to the top deck and finally saw that familiar head of blonde hair. He was sitting on a bench chair, holding something to his eye.

"Dave!" you say and rush over to him. You sit beside him and the corner of his lips curl up slightly.

"Hey John." He says and doesn't remove his eyes from yours. You don't think you can either. You're trapped in that sea of red. You linger for a few moments before tearing your eyes away and look at the small drop of blood coming from the chunk of meat.

"What happened to your eye?" you ask, and wipe away the blood off his cheek. You might have imagined it, but you think Dave moved closer to your touch.

"Got punched, nothing too much" he removes the meat and you see his eye is purple and swollen.

"Dave your eye!" you feel sick at the thought of Dave getting hurt. You lightly touch his face and look closer at the wound. It's not that bad actually.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't go freaking out too much. It's nothing compared to what I've gotten." He smirks and takes off his jacket and rolls up a sleeve to revile a large scar. "Happened when Bro was teaching me to fight with a sword. It was really cool though."

"Oh Dave…." You don't bother continuing. You just reach for the scar, but he pulls his sleeve down and puts his jacket on before you can get much closer than before. He looks at you with a flash of caution. You look away to glance at all the people around, some looking at you both. "Right…anyway Dave, do you want to come to my cabin and I can check your eye out in private?"

"Sure" he gets up and follows you towards your cabin, leaving the warm raw meat on the chair.

==Be the boy with the black eye

You really wish you didn't have this black eye. Bro would be pissed and you now have to wonder around being half able to see. But you did get to spend time with John, which was good. You followed him down a small set of white stairs and down a hall to where his room was. John opened the door and luckily no one was inside the small room.

"Geez John, how do you even function in this room?" you asked as you maneuvered to the far bunk and sat beside him.

"You get used to it" he said and leaned in to inspect your eye. While John was pulling at the bottom lid of your eye, you decided to look over every bit of his face. You saw how his hair fell freely down on his forehead and how focussed his deep blue eyes stayed when he was checking for any damage to yours.

"Everything seems to be normal." He says and smiles at you. "Just keep it easy though. You don't want to put too much stress on your eye." You reached up to touch your eye but John grabbed your arm and pulled it down. "You'll just irritate it" he said as you let your arm loose. You nodded and ran your fingers through your hair, trying to occupy your hands.

You sat there for a moment or two before you noticed that John was looking at you. You raised your eyebrow as if to ask what he was looking at but he didn't notice. You softened your expression and began looking over John's face.

You started at his hair, noticing how small raven coloured strands fell freely above his eyes and the portion he was trying to keep out of his face, was falling out from behind his ear. You moved down to his eyes, almost getting lost for a second in them. You noticed they were not looking back but to your lips. Your eyes drifted to his. They weren't anything different besides the small tint of brighter pink to the. You wanted to know what they would feel like.

You felt John's hand creep up beside yours and you shifted your weight so you could touch it. You saw his cheeks redden as he looked down for a moment then right at you. You didn't even notice how close you two were.

Your adoration quickly changed to shock and anger as John's friend and two others entered. "_God dammit" _you though and moved away from John who was already getting up to make them leave.

"Karkat, what are you doing here?" John asked trying to push him into the hall. He stood there for a second before finally letting John escort him away and closing the door behind him.

There were shuffling feet, which you presumed were the two others leaving. You sat as still as you could trying to hear something. There was some muttering coming from behind the door and you heard a distinct voice that you though was Karkat's.

"John this is n…" some more muttering.

"But you don't…" that was John, you're sure of it.

"Promise me…" you didn't hear the next part, which made you worry. That could be anything John might be promising. You sat there wishing you could hear what they were saying.

The next few moments lagged on before John opened the door. His face unreadable. You stood up but he just gestured to you leave. You also kept your face straight as you left. You kept your head facing forward, but you slipped once or twice almost looking back.

You couldn't look back. You knew you couldn't. Because Strider's don't cry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for all the favorites and such! it means a whole bunch. Warning, this is a pretty sad chapter. **

* * *

==Be the boy running to your room.

You weren't running, you were just…walking faster than the other people around you. You climbed the stairs and found yourself by the main staircase in the middle of the ship. Glancing around to find your cabin, you recalled it was towards the back end on the left. You pushed past a small group of women to get to the hall that led to the cabin, trying not to seem too rude.

You pushed open the door, and walked past your Bro and into your room, slamming the door behind you. Okay, not slamming, just closing it with a loud thud. You flopped onto your bed face down, trying to let the world close in around you.

You never really had many connections with people back in England. You usually kept to yourself, besides the two people you considered your friends. You hung around them sometimes when you weren't studying or getting absorbed in other things. Jade Harley was the closest you actually had. Not as close as your Bro though.

But when you met John, you felt an instant connection. It was like a force a million times stronger than the one for Jade, was pulling you towards him. It made you feel like you needed to see him, touch him, be with him. You never felt like this before; but it was killing you.

You were too absorbed in your emotions, that you didn't notice when Bro came in, sat beside you and started rubbing your back.

"Go away Bro" you said but didn't move. You couldn't move. John, your one connection to any feeling was pushing you away, and the more you moved, the further away you felt from him. You didn't want the connection to break, because you didn't know where the line ended, nor did you want to find out.

"Dave, do you need to talk?" He asked, continuing to rub your back. You shook your head but Bro didn't move. He sat there while you laid down not trying to push him away. You needed something, someone, to keep you from breaking. You decided to sit up and lean on Bro's shoulder.

"I'm being too dramatic" you said as Bro wrapped an arm around you.

"You're not" he said and you shook your head. "I am completely being over dramatic. I just met John today, and he made me leave after we were…" You stopped and grabbed onto Bro's arm.

"Dave, I understand what yo-"

"No you don't! How could you? You don't like guys! And you've never even left the house to meet anyone that you like!" you shot up at your Bro's nerve. How could he say that he understood?

"Dave, I think I need to explain…" you sighed and laid back down again, face up, not wanting to hear a weird story. Usually all of Bros stories were really fucked up.

"When I was your age, I had a huge crush on this boy named Jake English-" Your eyes widened and you decided that maybe you should listen "-and I felt this instant connection to him. I always wanted to be there for him and I loved when he laughed. It was as if I didn't care about anything else in the world. After about 3 years of being best bros, I asked him out. I was seriously grateful that he didn't freak out, and actually said yes.

"We dated for 6 months before things got rough. He wanted to go to a collage in London England, but I couldn't afford to come with him. He went and the second he got there he wrote me a letter. We wrote back for what seemed like a long time. But soon he stopped replying and I sent more letters. Eventually I gave up on him.

"I was crushed. I didn't eat or sleep or do anything until my other friend Jane came along and helped me out of it. But when you came into my care, I tried to raise you the best I could, but the more I looked at you, the more I recalled a dream I once had.

"I wanted to grow up with Jake, and maybe have a kid of our own. I put up a wall to hide my feelings so you'd think I was strong. When you finished grade 3, I saw an ad in the paper for the best secondary school in England. I wanted you to have a good education and everything, but a part of me was also longing to see Jake.

"I scraped up enough money, for two tickets to England and off we went. When you went to school, every day I would walk the streets looking for that face forever imprinted in my brain. Just a year ago I found him. We caught up but then I found out that he was married. He explained that… he wanted new life away from America, and he wanted kids. So he found a woman and married her last year. He showed me his one child and she…" Bro stopped to take in a breath he seemed to be holding.

"He explained to me that she was the first person he met when he arrived. She went to the same collage and everything and soon they became close. But not as close as we were. He said he knew I couldn't come to London any time soon, and that he could never find anyone that he loved as much as me.

"I finally accepted that he still did love me, just not in the same way anymore. I accepted that, but then he appeared everywhere. At the shops I bought your stuff at, walking down the same street as me, and I couldn't take it. I started staying home to avoid my broken past. I became tougher on you and that wasn't your fault. Just two months ago I read in the newspaper his family and him were hit by a car. No one survived.

"I needed to get away from England. Away from everything. I noticed your grades were at the level which I could criticize, and used the excuse of them being too low, so I could go back to America." You were sitting up at this point. Looking at Bro, feeling so bad for him. He put up a wall to make it seem like everything was okay when it wasn't. He never let go of his love for Jake and you understood why he was so caring all of a sudden.

"John promised something." You decided to explain your story as well. "I got punched by this guy before John found me and decided to take me back to his room to inspect my eye. We were alone together and we almost kissed, but his friend Karkat came in and ruined it. John took him outside and Karkat got him to promise something. Right after, John opened the door and I had no choice but to leave." You looked down feeling your cheeks start to burn.

"Dave, it's been one day, and maybe this Karkat doesn't want John to get hurt." he suddenly pulled you into his chest holding you tight. You needed this, and you're sure he did too. "Just like how I don't want you to end up like I did. Broken, running from pain and fears I can't change." He paused for a moment. "Please promise me something." You looked up at him, his eyes a little red. "Promise me you won't let him go." And you nodded into his chest knowing for a fact that you couldn't.

Chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone for all the follows and reviews and wow! Sorry for not updating in like 2 months... heh, sorry about that. So have a really cute long chapter to make up for it. **

**Again thanks :)**

* * *

The next day.

==Be the same boy as before

You don't feel like the same boy. Sure you still have the same name and the same red eyes but you're sure your eyes aren't as bright anymore.

You woke up the next morning holding onto your pillow wishing it were John. You sat up and got dressed in the usual untucked red dress shirt with a black sleeveless jacket over top and grey dress pants. You splashed some water in your face and went to the living room trying to decide what to do.

You saw a note on the glass coffee table from Bro.

_Dave,_

_I let you sleep in. Thought you'd need it. Anyway I'll be in the café having breakfast. If I'm not there, I'll be in the lounge. I don't have any fancy dinners planned for you so don't worry about that. Feel free to do whatever and maybe talk to John or that Karkat dude. You don't have to if you don't want to just don't get into too much trouble._

_~Bro_

You placed the note in your pocket and decided to check the lounge before you go for breakfast. You didn't want to talk to anyone right now. You locked the door behind you and took the longer trek to the lounge trying to collect your lost thoughts from your dream.

You walked down the stairs, not noticing some girls smiling at you. You opened the door to the lounge and walked around looking for that familiar set of spikey blonde hair. You didn't find it until a few minutes later at the very back of the lounge.

You turned around and walked out. You looked around trying to find a map that said where the café was. You found a map and followed the easy turns and sets of stairs to the café on the deck. You got a small muffin and a glass of some fancy juice.

While you slowly picked at your muffin you noticed someone sit across from you. You looked up to find a partially angry face and a head of black hair. Karkat. You did not need this right now.

"What do you want?" you look sternly at him and he rolls his eyes.

"Listen Dave. I know you're hurt about what John did but I think you deserve to know what's up. I don't want John getting hurt. We've been friends for the longest of time and the thing you both want to happen can't happen. At least in the public's eye. This stuff is seriously frowned upon." You interrupted him.

"How would you know?" You look him dead in the eye, expecting him not to have an answer.

"I was getting there. When I was younger I had a friend named Gamzee. We were best friends and I really liked him a lot. As we hit preteens we went on a date. My dad found out and seriously didn't approve. He told me I couldn't see him and of course I snuck out to see him.

"People all over noticed us and shamed us. They wouldn't speak to me and even strangers somehow knew about us. I was bullied in school to the point of depression. I knew I should have been more careful. I told Gamzee how I felt and he pushed it off saying it shouldn't be affecting me.

"I wanted to be with him but either keeping it quiet or public was hurting me. I told him we couldn't be together and he just laughed. I left town that night and found a job in a bigger city as a janitor at a restaurant. I didn't talk to anyone, I did my job and got paid. I got a small apartment I could just afford and lived life that way for around 3 years until John showed up. I opened up to him and we look out for each other. I just don't want him getting hurt like I did." He stopped and looked at your sympathetic expression.

"So you're okay with John liking me and me liking John. You just want to keep it hidden?" You ask feeling pretty chocked. He nods and stands up.

"If you want to talk to John, he's on the other side of the boat, drowning in his own feelings." He says and leaves before you can say anything else.

You don't know what to do. You decide to debate your options.

You could sit here and not talk to John. Put your emotions behind you and try to enjoy the trip away from what was making you happy. Speaking of happy, John made you happy. Maybe you could go see him. It would be a bit awkward but you would get this whole ordeal dealt with.

You decide to finish your muffin before getting up and making your way across the boat. You look around and you don't see anyone. Literally. There wasn't anyone on this part of the ship. There was no one on the wood chairs or looking over the edge of the boat watching the waves. Wait. Yes there was.

John was clinging to the mast with both feet on the bottom rung of the rail staring out at nothing. You walked over to him making your feet louder than normal. You didn't want to scare him and cause his sudden death to the water below.

You stood there looking at John, waiting for him to glance over at you or something. He did nothing of the sort so you coughed to get his attention.

He jerked up and slipped off the rail. You quickly went to grabbing him right before his head slammed into the mast. He stayed slack in your arms but still tightly holding onto your wrists before he stood up and pulled you into a tight hug.

You stood there with your arms around him while he mumbled barely audible words into your chest. John turned his head and you could then hear him clearly.

"I'm so sorry Dave. I didn't want to make you leave. I really wanted you to stay and it was so nice just having you there but then Karkat came in and he said-"

"I know John" You interrupt him, running your fingers through his hair. He looks up at you and you see his eyes stained red with tears. You wipe them away with your thumb as you explain about your meeting with Karkat and then your feelings towards John.

He smiled when you told him how dorky he was and he told you that you had to be one to know one. You punched his shoulder and pulled him into another hug. You both held each other until you heard a snarky voice from behind you.

"Good job. You _totally _aren't being too showy." You feel John push you away and you look over at some blonde girl and another girl shorter than her with dark brown hair.

"Who the hell-" is all you manage before John jabs you in the ribs with his elbow.

"You!? Why are you here?" John crossed his arms and glared at her.

"'You' is not my name. It's Vriska. And I was taking a walk on the deck with my friend Terezi because the lower decks of the ships are crowded with people. Why are you here?" she smiles at him and puts a hand on her hip.

"Well Vriska, I was just here talking with _my friend _Dave." He says seriously.

"And John here totally wasn't just cuddling into me, just to clear that up." you say smirking.

"Daave!" John pushes you and you just chuckle at his feeble attempts to do so. Terezi laughs, well more like cackles at the situation.

"Why are there so many people there?" John asks and you get this great suspicion there was a reason Bro didn't reserve a spot for you at the dinner this evening.

"Oh there's just a very fancy dinner happening this evening, the second biggest one this trip. Everyone's trying to get a reservation." Terezi said looking somewhat at John's direction.

"Hey, we should go to that" You say and all three of them look at you confused. "Since it's pretty obvious John and I like each other-" John elbows you in the ribs again "-why don't we just pretend to go on a 'date' with you two but secretly we are going with each other"

John looks at you like you just suggested you run away together, something so stupid it might just work. The girls just shrug.

"Why not." Vriska said. 2x double date secret date combo time.

"I wanna take Dave" Terezi piped up. "I like those eyes, pretty sure they're red" you looked at her confused.

"And I'll take Vriska." John remarked "But I don't have a suit…"

"Don't worry John. I'll get you a suit" Vriska smiled and pulled John away from you. She lightly pushed Terezi towards you and quickly told you she was blind and to keep a good eye on her.

You put your hand on her shoulder and she tapped your leg with her cane, just to…check who you were…? You didn't really question her. You waited until Vriska started walking away with John to take Terezi down to make reservations.

"Where would you rather go first? Your room to get into something more, uh fancy, or come to my room and let me change?" you asked after the reservations for four were made.

"My room Dave" She grinned at you and started leading you away. "And don't worry I know exactly where I'm going." She laughed.

You occasionally though of ditching her because she was getting so annoying, but you didn't want to explain that to John and Vriska.

Speaking of the two…

== Be one of the other two

You end up being the male of the other two. The male, John, who has just gotten a suit. Vriska convinced some guy to give up one of his old suits. You really did like this suit. It fit your small frame perfectly and really suited you, no pun intended.

It was like any normal suit, black bow tie, jacket and pants. But the undershirt was a deep shade of blue that matched your eyes well. The bottom of the suit jacket was a dark midnight blue that swirled up. It was barely noticeable unless you were really looking or you were in the correct light.

You followed Vriska to her closet and saw all the dresses in shades of blue, grey and white. You saw one a particular mix between the dark blue and grey. You thought it was perfect for her but she insisted on trying on every dress she owned.

"How about this John?" She held up a white dress with the same blue grey accents near the bottom. You shrugged and she put on another one. This took a good 2 hours.

Vriska finally decided to put on the dress you first spotted. It hugged her body, pointing out her small waist and larger hips. It almost looked shoulder-less until you noticed a shearer material lightly caressing her shoulders. You had to admit, it make her look really good.

Dave had told you he would make reservations for 6 o'clock, no earlier, no later, which meant you still had 3 hours to yourselves. That was the time you pretty much learned everything there was to know about Vriska. Including all her relationships and every childhood memory she could remember.

You also told her about yourself. Including your feelings about Dave.

"You know John, just because you like one guy doesn't make you a homosexual. Lots of people don't realise it, but there isn't just 'I like boys' or 'I like girls'." She explained everything about how different that stuff was. You actually never felt so relieved in your life.

"But just because you understand this, doesn't mean everyone does. They think there are only two options, and the one they see is not the one they like. Just keep it private okay?" you nod and realise what happened with you and Dave on the deck was not at all private.

You'd have to talk to Dave about this, when you see him in, 2 hours… You roll your eyes and Vriska laughs at how impatient you are.


	8. Chapter 8

==You are still the impatient boy

You aren't that impatient! Well at least not as impatient as everyone things you are. You were actually starting to get more nervous. The guy you had a serious crush on just set you up with a fake date so you could go on a real one.

You still had about 20 minutes until 6 and Vriska wasn't letting you leave her room until 5:55.

"John, do you know anything about dining?" Vriska came out of the washroom with a smooth, probably make up covered face. You looked at her blankly as you realised you didn't.

"God I should have thought of this earlier. We are 15 minutes away from going to an event that you could completely ruin because you don't even know anything." She sighed and went into the main room to get some things.

She came back with a plate, two forks, two knives, and a spoon. She arranged the cutlery and began explaining how you work from the outside in and what to say and when to say it. She was basically cramming her whole life into a few minutes of yours.

Your nerves for the date were completely gone. Replaced with it, were your nerves for the dinner. Everything Vriska told you was swimming in your head, '_always say Sir or Ma'am'_, '_If the head of the table gets up to leave, stand after them'_ and other things you're sure you didn't need to know.

You arrived there with Vriska on your arm exactly at 6 o'clock. You told the concierge the reservation name but he told you that your table was not done being cleared off.

You two had no choice but to wait for both Dave and Terezi to join you or your table to be ready. You two stood by the main wood stairs outside the restaurant.

You began going over everything Vriska told you, and soon you were completely unaware of anything going on around you. You were woken back to reality when you felt someone nudge you.

You looked over at Vriska and she was gesturing to the stairs with her head. You looked up and saw Terezi in an elegant black dress with different flowing colours of teal that shaped her body nicely. But then there was Dave. He was in a shiny black suit with a blood red undershirt and what looked like red gears on the clasps on his sleeve and on the buttons going up his chest. His hair was slicked back, which left his eyes completely shown.

You watched as Dave made his way down the steps, making sure Terezi knew where she was going. Though it seemed she was fine making her way down when she hit his arm with her cane. You chuckled and waited for Dave to meet you and Vriska.

"Well Mr. Strider, you look ravishing." You beamed and split a smile that started to hurt your jaw.

"Same with you John" Dave said, not bothering to be formal. But when was he ever? "Ms. Serket" he added to Vriska. Apparently he was formal to anyone but you.

"I'm sure you all look nice (how should I know) but I'm hungry and would like to eat. Shall we?" Terezi proposed, tugging on Daves arm. You all went back to the concierge who gladly led you to your table. You were joined with another smaller party which totaled the table to 8 people. There were already two people at the head of the table, who looked much more formal than you.

You sat down beside your 'date' and across from Dave. Soon there was chatter in the air and you began talking to a girl beside you named Feferi Peixes. She was incredibly rich but was very nice. She loved life and planned on making the world better when she was older and owner to all the money in the family.

She introduced you to her friend named Eridan Ampora. You didn't like him at all. He kept complaining about the people in the lower classes and how they should just be put away. He also tried to talk to you about his relationships and how none of them worked. Feferi just interrupted and changed the subject. She could probably tell how bored/annoyed you looked.

After talking to them, your first meal arrived. A cold cucumber soup with some fancy herbs you've never heard of. You selected the proper spoon and began eating. You planned it so that you finished just when everyone else did.

You started talking to Terezi. You found out how she became blind and about her obsession with the color red. Even though she couldn't see it, she was fairly certain she could smell and taste red colors, like dyes. You tried to make the best of the conversation until the main course came along.

By the time it did come along, it took most of your strength not to just dig in to the nice sized piece of steak, garlic roasted potatoes and grilled vegetables. You started with the meat and soon had finished everything on your plate. Vriska occasionally elbowed you when you started to eat too fast.

By the time you finished everyone else was already done. You didn't really care, because these people weren't that enjoyable to talk to. You began to talk to Vriska but she just put you off and told you to socialize, and make up somewhat of a believable story about yourself.

You began talking to Feferi again, and told her "your_"_ story. You grew up in a fairly rich family, no other siblings. You grew up as the heir to a popular company from a smaller town than the one she lived in. She thought it was wonderful that you owned your own company, and luckily she never asked why you were leaving to America.

This story actually brought you to dessert. You looked down at your plate and you were pretty sure you started drooling. The dessert was a dark chocolate lava cake with whipped cream on top and fresh raspberries and powdered sugar decorating the plate. The smell was intoxicating and you slowly took a bite.

Let's just say the dessert didn't last long. Vriska was quietly laughing at you but as you looked around and noticed not a soul bothering to look at you, you honestly didn't care. You looked over at Dave and noticed he had some whipped cream on his nose.

You coughed Dave's name and he looked up at you confused. You quickly leaned over, wiped off the cream with your finger and licked it off. Dave just watched you with large eyes before smirking and going back to his dessert. You chuckled and started talking with Vriska who finished eating a little earlier than probably planned.

Once everyone has finished the last meal you began small talking with some other people at the table. Soon after that the heads of the table excused themselves and you stood up along with Dave as you went to escort your "dates" out. You were welcomed with more chairs squeaking on the floor as the other people followed suit.

You led Vriska towards her room, and Dave followed you even though he has already been to the room. You opened the door and let Vriska take Terezi's hand and lead her in. Before they shut the door they thanked you for the evening.

"You know John, I never thought you'd pull that off" Dave leaned against the doorframe chuckling.

"And I never thought you could be polite." You tried to outsmart him.

"I'm never polite to you dude" He said and gestured with his head to leave the hall. You nodded and began walking beside Dave towards the top deck. Once you two were up there you went to the back of the boat and leaned on the rail looking at the cold black water.

"The moon sure is pretty" You said and looked up at it. You've never seen it this big, let alone above the endless ocean. Dave pretty much laughed at what you said and you punched him in the shoulder.

"Woah John, be careful. Don't want me falling off this boat." Dave crosses his arms and starts leaning over the edge. You grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the edge.

"Don't even joke about that Dave. I seriously don't want you falling." You looked up at him and he smiled slightly.

"Don't worry" He ruffled your hair and you cursed and him. You put your hands on his chest to push him but he was faster and pulled you into a hug, limiting all your movements. You sighed into his chest and relaxed leaning on him. Dave started running his hands through your hair and you didn't stop him. It was quite nice. He loosened his grip on you and you looked up at him in confusion.

You felt a soft pair of lips press against yours. It took you a moment to process what was happening before you kissed Dave back. He smiled into the kiss and you really wanted to open your eyes to see it but you couldn't.

He held you close again mumbling something into your hair. It sounded something along the lines of "I love you".


End file.
